Vault 8
|typ = vault |bild = Fo2_Vault_8_Entry.png |desc = The blast door to the Vault |quests = Deliver a sample of jet to Dr. Troy Find some endorphin blockers to make a cure for Jet See Phyllis |sections = Entrance Living Quarters Command Center |inside = Vault City }} Vault 8 ist eine Kontroll-Vault im westlichen Nevada. Sie wurde gebaut, um die Oberfläche nach 10 Jahren wieder zu besiedeln. Hintergrund Vault 8 befindet sich in West-Nevada und bietet Hunderten Bewohnern Schutz. Es handelt sich um eine Kontroll-Vault, deren Bewohner nach dem "all-clear"-Signal freigelassen werden sollten, um den Wiederaufbau im umliegenden Ödland zu beginnen. Als Resultat entstand Vault City. Jahre später wurde die Vault hauptsächlich als Medizinstation (vermutlich die beste Station für Zivilisten im Ödland neben der Enklave und BoS), als Energieversorgung (obwohl der Nuklearreaktor eine größere Siedlung nicht dauerhaft versorgen kann), ein Informationszentrum (der Zentralcomputer) und ein Lager für Erze und andere Versorgungsgüter, die für die Stadt notwendig waren. Die Bewohner der Stadt begeben sich nur selten - wenn überhaupt - in die unteren Ebenen der Vault. Roboter sind mit der Reinigung der Vault beauftragt, sind aber nicht in der Lage, den Verfall aufzuhalten. Die meisten Türen in Vault 8 klemmen und lassen sich nicht mehr öffnen. Fremdkörper im Belüftungssystem erzeugen permanent ratternde Geräusche. Es gibt nur einen Bewohner auf den unteren Ebenen - Martin, einen stotternden Einsiedler, der die Ausrüstung im Kommandozentrum beaufsichtigt. Aufmachung Ebene Eins Hinter der massiven äußeren Drucktür und einem langen Korridor aus Stahl liegt eine Standard-Vaulttür Modell Seal'N'Safe Model 343, gefolgt von einer typischen Luftschleuse und einer Sicherheitstür. Wie in allen Vaults befindet sich ein Schließfach an der Wand, dass Notfallausrüstung für Missionen außerhalb der Vault enthält. Der Grundriss der Vault ist ebenso standartisiert, mit dem Medizinischen Notfallzentrum rechts vom Eingang, dem Aufzug zu den unteren Ebenen links sowie dem Lüftungsschacht geradeaus. In Fallout 2, beherbergt das Notfallzentrum die wichtigste medizinische Einrichtung der Stadt, das sogar Klonanlagen für Gliedmaßen und chemische Synthetisierer besitzt. Doktor Troy führt hier das Kommando, ein talentierter Artzt, der alles von Vergiftung über Verstrahlung bis hin zu verkrüppelten Gliedmaßen behandeln kann. Er ist eine Schlüsselfigur in zwei Quests, delivering a sample of Jet to him und making an antidote for Jet. Sollte der Auserwählte Captain of the Guard werden, kann Marcus von Doktor Troy behandelt und alle Kugeln, die in seinem Körper stecken, entfernt werden. Doktor Troy wird von einer jungen Krankenschwester namens Phyllis (ursprünglich Nancy) unterstützt, die einige Einblicke liefern kann, wie Vault City funktioniert. Männliche Charaktere können sie daten, Sperma für die Genbank Vault Citys spenden (die Belohnung hängt von ihrer Intelligenz ab) und können sie davon überzeugen sich die Welt außerhalb der Stadt anzusehen. Weibliche Charaktere können nur letztgenanntes. Wer das Glück hat, einen Magic 8-Ball zu besitzen, kann den medizinischen Notfallverteiler in der Halle aktivieren und erhält ein Super Stimpak und zwei gewöhnliche Stimpaks. Ebene Zwei Standard design for living quarters before the war, Level Two is currently used only as storage. The rooms are filled with crates and abandoned equipment, though most doors have stuck power couplings or are locked. Vault City stores its supply of Uranium Ore for their nuclear power plant, as well as any other goods they trade with the outside. In an ironic twist, many crates contain 420 spare water chips, originally intended for Vault 13. To open the doors high strength is needed, Buffout and a crowbar help a great deal. Exploration is worth it, as a great deal of valuable items can be found and the citizens don't seem to mind all that much. A small reward also waits for the repairman who opts to repair the rattling vent, as a Micro Fusion Cell has found its way inside. Ebene Drei The heart of the Vault, the third level is home to its most vital facilities, divided into two distinct halves by a red security door. For regular Vault Dwellers, the most important is the meeting room, where they can watch movies together or chat about vital shelter matters, followed by the library, where on high resolution monochromatic screens they can read all the great works stored in the databanks of the Vault mainframe. Technicians, however, will be more interested in the computer core, located between the library and corridor leading to the elevator, where all the operations of the underground facility are monitored and vital functions controlled. At the intersection lies the Vault's storeroom, where all the vault's basic supplies are kept in lockers. A well supplied storeroom is a sign of a healthy vault, even if it's not used anymore by its inhabitants. The second part, the actual command center, is separated by a security door with a bright red light, beyond which lies the security station (where an armed security guard is supposed to be 24 hours a day) with the Vault's armory, which can only be accessed with clearance from the Overseer (at least technically). Just beyond is the main control room, where the Thinking Machine and mainframe, the primary control stations for the Vault lie together with the water processing computer. Last is the Overseer's chamber, where his hydraulic pedestal and control seat lie and the vault's leader oversees its functions. In Fallout 2 only Martin, a stuttering man inhabits these halls, watching over the computers as ordered by the city authorities. To pass time, he sings to himself (Maybe by The Ink Spots - the intro and credits theme of ''Fallout'') and the Auserwählter can compliment him on his singing for a small karma bonus or deride him for the opposite. Vorkommen * Vault 8 appears in Fallout 2. It was to play a major role in the canceled Fallout movie although very different. Instead of being the core of Vault City it was destroyed and it laid home to a character named Max. en:Vault 8 es:Refugio 8 fr:Abri 8 ja:Vault 8 pl:Krypta 8 pt:Vault 8 ru:Убежище 8 uk:Сховище 8 zh:8号避难所 Kategorie:Vault City